


Fallen Angel II: A Tale of Two Brothers

by MotoXAngels



Series: Fallen Angel [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: Second in the Fallen Angel series. The end of Asgard was foretold by many generations, but no one would have guessed it would come at the hands of Loki Odinson, the Asgardian God of Mischief and Lies. Adopted son of Odin Allfather and the true heir to the throne of Jotunheim. Can Arabella and Thor stop the trickster before he destroys everything?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel, Thor and anything else related to the two. I only own my original character Arabella as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

In the beginning, there was nothing.

Nothing but eternal space and emptiness. A universe ready to sustain life and allow it to thrive. The silence was deafening, and yet, there was no one to hear it. No one alive.

Then came the thunderous roar of one being. One being that would become the ancestor of all men, Gods and demons alike. With his hands and the hands of his children, Odin, Vili and Ve, they fashioned nine realms or what we know as today as the universe.

The higher tier consisted of Asgard, the realm of the Gods; Vanaheim, realm of the Vanir Gods; and Alfheim, realm of the Elves.

In the middle tier was Midgard, realm of the Mortals; Jotunheim, realm of the Ice-Giants; and Svartalfheim, realm of the Dwarves and Black Elves.

In the lower tier, the tier forgotten by all mortals and not acknowledged by the Gods of Asgard, was Niflheim, the realm of Ice and Mist; Helheim, the realm of the Dead; and Muspelheim, the realm of the Fire-Giants.

The Gods of Asgard, being the most technologically advanced of all the beings in the universe, kept the peace between warring realms and would from time to time, travel to other realms to do so. They did this by means of the Bifrost, a gloriously bright and burning bridge made of several colors of the rainbow, guarded by Heimdall, the Gatekeeper.

Little did the Asgardians know, that the Bifrost was a sought after commodity, and the lower realms wanted it for their own. After many failed attempts, the Fire Giants of Muspelheim decided that if they could not own it, then they would destroy it, cutting Asgard off from the entire universe.

As the silent war went on, the Fire Giants found allies in many other realms, and soon had a spy or ten in every realm, save for Asgard. No matter how they tried, or how Surtr, their ruler, manipulated or threatened, the citizens of Asgard were loyal to the end to the Allfather.

That was, until Odin Allfather created his own worst enemy, in his own son. The end of Asgard was foretold by many generations, but no one would have guessed it would come at the hands of Loki Odinson, the Asgardian God of Mischief and Lies. Adopted son of Odin Allfather and the true heir to the throne of Jotunheim.

* * *

The blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars. Atop a building, a wrought-iron sign – a hammer-wielding blacksmith – spins listlessly in the wind as a swirling breeze kicks up. A hint of what's to come.

A large SUV slowly moves down the main street of the one-horse town of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, set amid endless flat, acrid scrubland.

The SUV heads out of town and parks in the desert. Suddenly, the roof panels of the SUV fold open. The underside of the panels house a variety of hand-built astronomical devices, which now point at the sky. Jane Foster, a beautiful woman in her late 20's, pops her head through the roof. She positions a Magnetometer, so its monitor calibrates with the constellations above. It appears to be cobbled together from spare parts of other devices.

"Hurry!" Jane yells to her two companions down below.

We hear a loud bang followed by muffled cursing from below. Jane offers a hand down to Dr. Erik Selvig, an older gentleman around 60, who emerges as well, rubbing his head.

"Oh— watch your head."

Selvig gives her a small glare, "Thanks. So what's this "anomaly" of yours supposed to look like?"

"It's a little different each time. Once it looked like, I don't know, melted stars, pooling in a corner of the sky. But last week it was a rolling rainbow ribbon—"

"Racing "round Orion?" I've always said you should have been a poet." He teases her.

Jane reigns in her excitement. She tries for dignity. "Hey, Darcy. Pass up the bubbly and my gloves, will you?"

Jane's intern Darcy Lewis, perhaps around 20 in age, hands Jane a bottle of Champagne and a pair of gloves through the window. Jane passes the bottle to Selvig to hold while she pulls on the old gloves – too large and masculine for her small hands. He starts to unwrap the foil, and she stops his hand with an excited grin.

"Not until you see it!"

Selvig glances down at the gloves adorning her hands. "I recognize those. Think how proud he'd be to see you now."

Jane's grin fades to a sad smile, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The benefit of the doubt."

The two stare out at the sky expectantly. A long beat passes while they scan the skies. Nothing.

Jane's beginning to get worried. "It's never taken this long before."

Darcy calls up from the front seat. "Can I turn on the radio?"

"No." Jane says with a slight edge to her voice.

Selvig gives her a sympathetic glance, "Jane, you can't keep doing this."

Worried, Jane heads back down into the vehicle.

The SUV is bathed in the glow of high-tech monitoring equipment and laptops, some looking like they're held together with duct tape. Jane opens a well-worn notebook of handwritten notes and calculations. Selvig watches the frustrated Jane with sympathy.

"The anomalies are always precipitated by geomagnetic storms." She shows him a complicated chart she's drawn in the book, tracking occurrences and patterns. "The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second... I just don't understand."

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser."

"I'm telling you, there's a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research. Erik, I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely sure."

Something catches Darcy's eye out the driver's side mirror. She adjusts it. In the distance, odd glowing clouds form in the skies over the Northeastern end of the desert.

"Jane?" Darcy's voice has a slight worried tone to it.

Jane shushes her as she leafs through her notes. The bottle of champagne begins to vibrate.

"There's got to be some new variable... Or an equipment malfunction..."

The lights and equipment in the SUV begin to flicker around them. The computer monitors squelch with static.

Again Darcy's worried voice floats back to her. "I don't think there's anything wrong with your equipment..."

The champagne bottle starts to rattle noisily now as it shakes more violently. Jane and Selvig notice. They watch it curiously, pressure building up inside it, when the cork suddenly explodes out of it. Champagne goes spewing everywhere – over equipment, over Jane.

"Jane?"

"What?!" The woman snaps at her intern.

"I think you want to see this." Darcy points out the window.

Jane and Selvig look out. Over the desert— massive clouds of rainbow light churn in the sky. The three stare, dumbfounded.

"Holy. Shatner."

"That's your "subtle" aurora?!"

"No— yes! Let's go!"

Moments later with the roof panels still open, the SUV races towards the strange event. Jane, amazed by the sight, stands with half her body out the roof, taking video of the light storm before them. The SUV hits a bump and Jane nearly flies out. Selvig grabs her, yanks her back in. Jane grins, thrilled, pumped with adrenaline.

"Isn't this great?!" Then a thought strikes her. "You're seeing it too, right? I'm not crazy?"

"That's debatable. Put your seat belt on!" Selvig orders the woman as the SUV lurches.

Winds howl around the SUV now. Up ahead, spiraling down from out of the clouds comes— an enormous tornado suffused with the strange rainbow light, roaring like a thousand freight trains as it touches down.

Selvig looks up through the still-open sunroof at the enormous glowing funnel cloud with wonder. Jane clambers into the front seat, beside Darcy. She leans way out the window, taping the storm.

"You've gotta get us closer so I can take a magnetic reading."

Darcy laughs, "Yeah, right! Good one!" She looks over at Jane's face and realizes, "Oh God, you're serious..."

"You want those college credits or not?"

The SUV tears across a field towards the tornado, Jane leaning out the window, taping the event. The SUV disturbs two ravens perched on a cactus as they race past. The birds take flight, when— KRAKABOOM! A huge bolt of lightening strikes down through the center of the funnel cloud before them with a terrifying intensity. The SUV rocks from the blast.

Darcy's had enough, she turns the wheel and starts to head away. "Keep the credits. I'll intern at Burger King."

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving our lives!"

Jane grabs the wheel, jerking it hard the other way. They struggle for control, when the headlights fall on— a man, directly in their path, stumbling through the winds. Darcy slams on the brakes, Jane turns the wheel hard to avoid him. The SUV swerves— but too late.

The side of the SUV slams into the man with a thud, sending him flying as the car skids to a stop. Jane, Darcy, and Selvig trade shocked looks, breathing hard. They peer through the dust clouds, unable to see through. After a paralyzed moment they all leap out of the car, racing from the SUV with flashlights. Jane spots the man lying on the ground. He's dressed in tattered clothing, charred and blackened.

"I think that was legally your fault."

"Get the first aid kit."

Darcy heads back inside the SUV as Jane, concerned, kneels next to the man. Selvig hovers, protectively. She gently turns his head to the light, and she sees him clearly for the first time. He is magnificently handsome, long blonde hair flowing around his classically sculpted features. She cups her hands around his face, as if willing the life back into him.

"Come on, big guy. Do me a favor and don't be dead, okay? Open your eyes and look at me."

Suddenly, he groans, and she's startled, then relieved, as his eyes flutter open. She looks deep into his confused, azure eyes, which at last focus on her own. Locking onto them. For a moment, they each forget to breathe. The connection is broken as Darcy returns with the kit. She freezes when she sees how gorgeous the man is.

"Wow. Does he need CPR? Because I know CPR."

A flustered Jane smooth's her hair and sits back on her heels. She looks up at Selvig. Back to being a scientist.

"His eyes—"

"—are beautiful." Darcy says dreamily.

Jane shakes her head, "—are dilating. That's a good sign."

"We still have to get him to a hospital."

Jane looks up at Selvig hopefully. "After we get a reading on the storm?"

"Immediately, Jane."

Jane sighs and nods, regretfully watching the storm evaporate above their heads. A thought strikes her. "Where did he come from?"

They exchange puzzled looks, as they stare up into the last glowing remnants of the storm.

* * *

Tonsberg, Norway, 965 A.D. "Once, mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed to be home to their Gods. Others, they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their King fell. And the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the Realm Eternal, Asgard."

* * *

Somewhere far above the Earth stands a lone figure. He watches as Earth spins slowly before him, his voice, deep and resonant – the voice is Heimdall, Gatekeeper of Asgard.

"Questions, they've always asked questions – this race called man, on this planet they call Earth. Passionately longing to know how they are connected to the heavens."

As we pull away from the planet, widening, past other worlds, cosmic debris – leaving first our solar system, then our galaxy.

"In ages past, they looked to us as Gods, for indeed so many times we saved them from calamity. We tried to show them how their world was but one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to all others by the branches of Yggdrasil..."

We pull back until we see it – Yggdrasil. Immense, sprawling, like a quasar or a nebula twisted into the vague shape of a tree, its branches of glowing energy stretching out into the black void of space.

"...the Worlds Tree. Nine Realms in a universe of wonder, beauty, and terror that they barely comprehended."

We move in through Yggdrasil, until we reach what looks like a galaxy, slowly spinning before us.

"But for all their thirst for knowledge, they let our lessons fall into myth and dreams. Where did he come from? He came from us, the proudest race of warriors the Worlds have ever seen. He came from this – the greatest Realm the universe has ever known."

We move through the galaxy's mists and astral matter, then over and up, through a band of prismatic color to reveal what's on the other side:

"He came... from Asgard!"

* * *

Beautiful beyond imagination. We fly over the magnificent landscape of the Realm, through the gleaming capital city, modern yet timeless.

The Palace rises countless stories tall, gleaming with an other-worldly majesty, towering high above the Realm sprawled out before it.

"Here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe."

Odin explains to his two young sons Thor and Loki, as they stand before the Casket of Ancient Winters, the power of the Frost Giants.

"But the day will come, when one of you will have to defend that peace."

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" Young Loki wonders.

"When I'm King," Young Thor says placing a hand on his chest. "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did father."

"A wise King never seeks out war, but… He must always be ready for it."

The brothers smile at one another before they run to catch up with their father each taking one of his hands.

"I'm ready father." Thor says.

"So am I." Loki counters.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were born to be Kings."


	2. A New King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel, Thor and anything else related to the two. I only own my original character Arabella as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

Present time: We move towards a large window of the Palace, where a figure stands – Odin Allfather stares out at his kingdom. The ravens fly up to the balcony, landing at his side.

Odin turns away from the window. His wife Frigga sits at a vanity and tries different earrings before the mirror.

"Do you think he's ready?"

"He thinks he is. He has his father's confidence."

"He'll need his father's wisdom."

"And his humility?"

Odin reacts with a stunned face.

"Thor won't be alone. Loki will be at his side to give him counsel and Arabella will be there to keep them both out of trouble and in line. Have faith in your sons and daughter."

"Yes, but Thor's still a boy. He could be a great King..."

Odin stops, notices his hand shaking. It seems to be out of synch temporally with the rest of the world, leaving a trail as it moves. He stares at it determinedly, concentrating, trying to stop the strange event through the force of his sheer will. Finally, the occurrence subsides, his hand normal once more. A worried Frigga covers his hand with her own.

Odin speaks quietly, "...if we only had more time."

"For once, our son needs something we cannot provide."

"I can fight it a little longer..."

"No. You've put it off too long! I worry for you."

He touches her cheek. "I've destroyed demons and monsters, devastated whole worlds, laid waste to mighty kingdoms, and still you worry for me?"

"Always."

"Not today. Now come kiss your King... while I'm still King." He pulls her close, and they kiss lovingly.

* * *

Directly under the throne room, inside a gloomily lit hall. Banners hang on either side to form a corridor down the middle of the fire lit room. Giant doors open at one end. A huge figure silhouetted against the bright light beyond walks forward. It is the unmistakable shape of the God of Thunder. Hammer in hand, he reaches the end of a raised platform. An attendant hands the figure a goblet of wine. He downs it quickly then hurls it towards the fire directly below.

"Another!"

The cup smashes, the alcohol causes the fire to glow intensely – and, for a moment, brightly lit, and seen full length, like a King to be, is The Mighty Thor.

He proceeds down the steps and down the center of the Hall. At the other end of the hall, massively shadowed on one of the great banners, the shape of two great horns. As Thor approaches, the horn shapes move, and then, from the shadows at the side, emerges Loki, wearing his horned headpiece.

From the other side comes Arabella, a crown of golden leaves encircling her head.

Like Thor, they are both dressed for a great ceremony. They stand by a brazier at the foot of steps that lead up to the crowded throne room.

Loki looks over smiling at his brother, "Nervous, brother?"

Thor laughs, "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

Loki ponders for a moment, "Well, there was the time in Nornheim..."

"That was not nerves, brother. That was the rage of battle."

"Ah I see."

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

"But, as I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

"Ah, with my wind as an assist." Arabella reminds Loki, earning a wink from him.

Thor smiles at them both chuckling, "Yes. Some do battle, others just do tricks."

The Attendant approaches with another goblet of wine for Thor. The Attendant stifles a laugh, though Loki notices and glares, he doesn't like it. He gestures towards the goblet in the Attendant's hand. Snakes pour over the sides of the goblet, slithering out and across the terrified Attendant's hand. He yelps dropping the platter with the goblet to the ground. Loki chuckles as Arabella shakes her head, a small smile gracing her face at her friend's actions.

"Loki... Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"It was just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?"

Thor's voice causes Loki to roll his eyes as he gestures to the writhing snakes on the ground. They turn back to spilled wine, the illusion shattered.

The Attendant isn't so sure as he kneels down to pick up the discarded items.

The three continue to chuckle as the Attendant leaves. A guard approaches handing Thor his Eagle-winged helmet.

"Ooh, nice feathers."

Thor chuckles, "You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?"

"I was being sincere!"

"You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Boys." Both men glance down at the small woman between them. "Please behave."

Loki looks his brother in the eye, all pretense lost. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Thor searches his brother's face and sees no trace of irony. He's either speaking from his heart or he's a very, very good liar. Maybe both. Thor puts an appreciative hand on his brother's neck. "Thank you."

The two brothers take in the moment for a beat, then—

"Now give us a kiss."

Arabella laughs as she sees the look Thor gives his brother.

"Stop it." Thor says merrily as they all laugh. He glances down at his helmet, "Really, how do I look?"

Loki turns towards him, "Like a King."

The three hear the blast of a ceremonial horn.

"It's time." Loki says.

"You two go ahead."

Both Loki and Arabella cast him a wary look.

"I'll be along. Go on."

Loki holds out his arm which Arabella takes laying her hand on top of his, as he escorts her inside the palace without his brother.

* * *

Volstagg combs his great beard in preparation for the big event, using his reflection in the wall as his guide. He reaches for two trays of food as the Attendants walk right past him not allowing him to take any. He continues to groom his beard, as he does, he's surprised to find a stray grape stuck in the beard. He pulls it out, looks around, then eagerly pops it into his mouth and gobbles it down.

Fandral checks his reflection in a mirror, smooth's out his moustache, gives himself a dashing smile. A pretty Maiden holds the mirror before him, as other Maidens look on dreamily.

Hogun enters the room, pulling out a dagger at his waist he slips it into a sheath inside the gauntlet on his left arm.

Fandral looks into the small hand mirror a Maiden holds in front of him. "Darling, girl." The Maiden nods dropping the mirror. Fandral turns to the Maidens. "Now, who wants to polish my sword?"

The giddy Maidens eagerly raise their hands.

Hogun stands staring ahead grimly, his hands folded in front of him, amidst the hustle and bustle of the Attendants and the ceremony preparations going on around him. A helpful Attendant approaches him and starts to polish his armor. Hogun turns his head and gives him a look. Intimidated, the Attendant quickly backs away.

From behind, a woman in ceremonial armor takes off her sword and sets it on a table, then her shield, then several hidden daggers and small, yet intimidating weapons. The Lady Sif, looking radiant, eyes the weapons on the table. "I'll miss you." Then thinking better of it she quickly returns for her weapons.

Above their heads, colorful ceremonial banners of the Nine Realms adorn the room, crowded with Aesir and representatives from across Yggdrasil, all buzzing with excitement.

Thor's comrades enter and stride to their place of honor at the front of the hall. They are: the Warriors Three.

Volstagg has the girth and strength of a Sumo wrestler, with oversized passions to match.

Fandral, the consummate swashbuckler, is agile, charismatic, and nattily dressed.

Hogun – dark, sullen, brooding – a large mace slung at his side.

With them walks the warrior Maiden Sif. She's clad in armor, a shield and sword at her side – a beauty not to be trifled with.

"I hope this goes quickly, I'm famished."

Fandral feigns disbelief at Volstagg's statement. "Nooo!"

"Are you attached to that pretty face of yours? Because one more word, and you won't be."

"My, we are hungry, aren't we?"

The others laugh, save Hogun.

Fandral turns to him. "Go on, Hogun. Smile. You can do it. Even you, Hogun the Grim! Just one smile!"

Hogun stares at him grimly.

"All right, half a smile. Look, forget the smile, just show some teeth. Remember, we are the Warriors Three."

Lady Sif rolls her eyes, "Fandral, he's not going to do it. But if you'd like a challenge, I know of an even greater one for you."

"Name it, Lady Sif."

"Keeping your mouth shut."

Despite the glad tidings, down in the vault, something is amiss. Imposing Einherjar guards clad in armor, swords at the ready, stand watch inside the massive underground structure beneath the palace. A cold breeze blows past them.

* * *

Back inside the corridor, Thor stands, his fingers nervously drumming the handle of his hammer. Frigga approaches behind him, sees his anxiety.

"It's all right to be nervous."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not nervous!"

"You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard—"

"...but never you. I know."

"Thor, just remember that you have something even the great Allfather never had."

"And what is that?"

"Me for a mother." She smiles. "Now don't keep your father waiting."

* * *

Sif and the Warriors Three still wait before the crowd. Loki, Arabella and Frigga enter. Loki takes his place at the front of the hall with Arabella by his side, alongside the others.

With another blast of the horn, the crowd goes silent as the Einherjar Honor Guard moves into formation. They part to reveal – Odin sitting atop his throne, clad in full ceremonial armor. He holds his spear Gungnir before him. Any trace of weakness in him is gone now. He exudes all the power and majesty of a Ruler of Asgard. Frigga joins him at his side. He looks around the hall, casts a glance over to the Warriors. Thor is nowhere to be seen. Odin looks first to Loki, then to Arabella, but the two only have a shrug to offer in return. Odin isn't pleased. A murmur spreads through the crowd.

Volstagg whispers to Loki, "Where is he?"

"He said he'd be along."

Sif realizes the truth, and shakes her head in disapproval.

"What?" Volstagg asks her.

"He wants to make an entrance."

Fandral glances up at the Allfather, "Well, if he doesn't show up soon, he shouldn't bother. Odin looks like he's ready to feed him to his ravens."

"I wouldn't worry. Father will forgive him. He always does." Loki says almost bitterly, only Arabella notices it however as she reaches down giving his hand a small squeeze.

To the right side of the throne on the steps below stand Frigga, Loki, Arabella and Sif. To the left stand the Warriors Three.

Just then, at the back of the hall, up the steps from the lower level – Mjolnir roars up into the hall, Thor strides cockily into the hall behind it, catching it behind his back. The crowd erupts in cheers. Thor spins his hammer with a flourish, holding it up before the crowd, basking in the moment, relishing the adoration, whipping his audience up into a frenzy.

"Oh, please." Both Sif and Arabella whisper together.

Odin watches from the front, not liking this showy display.

Thor finishes stirring up the crowd, then reaches the front of the room, kneels on one knee before his mother and father, removing his helmet. Frigga casts him an admonishing glance. Thor winks up at her. She can't help but smile. Odin strikes Gungnir upon the ground with a deafening boom. The crowd falls silent. Odin speaks with quiet, effortless authority. He raises Gungnir before him.

"Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon – that duty remains the same. Thor—Odinson—my heir."

Arabella notices the look of anger that passes across Loki's face at his father's words. She again squeezes his hand, he turns slightly to her giving her a small smile of thanks.

"My first-born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal – as a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. Tis a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come…"

* * *

As the sound of the cheers echo from above, the odd, cold breeze picks up in the Vault. The Guards rub their limbs to warm themselves. They grow increasingly uneasy, sensing something's not right. They exchange a look, then walk the length of the Vault's hallway to its end, where a Casket sits undisturbed upon a pedestal.

* * *

"Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King."

The Crowd and the Warriors Three start to shiver and rub their limbs for warmth in the increasingly cold air of the hall. Thor turns back to face his father. Odin looks upon his son with pride.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

A beat passes.

"I swear!"

"Then, on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you—"

Odin hesitates, noticing a strange sight before him. Ice creeps across the surface of the large banners around the hall, making an eerie cracking sound. Thor, his comrades, and the crowd see it too.

* * *

Large shadows suddenly loom over the guards. They look up and shout in terror as they raise their weapons.

The bodies of the Guards are flung to the Vault's floor, now strewn with ice. Their attackers are large and blue-skinned.

Odin realizes what is happening, "Frost giants..."

One of the creatures lifts the Casket off its stand and turns to go. But, as they do, the intricate latticework behind the Casket starts to separate and retract, revealing something standing in the shadows behind it. As the creatures walk away, a fiery glow rises behind them. They turn back around. Now it's their turn to scream.

The far-off sounds of a battle echo in the depths of the palace below. Sif and the Warriors Three reach for their weapons, as Thor races from the hall.

* * *

Thor enters, then stares shocked at the sight before him. Sif, the Warriors Three, Arabella and Loki hurry in behind Thor and stop short. Shattered and melting ice is strewn about the floor. No one can see the blue-skinned bodies of the Frost Giants clearly, just catch glimpses of their twisted and smoldering remains on the floor. They've just lost a savage battle. Badly. Amidst them, shrouded in shadow, stands the black metal creature, a fiery glow coming from within it. It is The Destroyer. It holds the Casket in its hands.

"The Destroyer." Sif startles.

Volstagg looks up at it in awe, "I thought it was but a legend."

Odin steps in behind the Asgardians, as the Destroyer sets the Casket back on its pedestal. It moves back to its post, the faint, fiery glow extinguishes within it.

Fandral looks around the Vault, ill at ease. "I've never been inside the Vault before. It's said the Tesseract was once held here."

Volstagg is again awed, "The Tesseract? I thought that was but a legend too!"

"Shush!" Sif tells them as Odin surveys the destruction.

Thor steps forward, "The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!"

"They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well."

"All is well?!" They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics—"

"They didn't."

"Well, I want to know why!"

Loki glances between his brother and father. Odin interrupts his son again. "The Casket of Ancient Winters belonged to the Jotuns. They believe it's their birthright."

"And if you hadn't taken it from them they would have laid waste to all the Nine Realms!"

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns."

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable! We must act!"

Odin turns to Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Leave us."

Thor's comrades exit quickly. Odin eyes Thor, as Loki and Arabella watch.

"What action would you take?"

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!"

"You're thinking only as a warrior."

"This was an act of war!"

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses. It will be found, and it will be sealed."

"As King of Asgard—"

"But you're not King! Not yet."

Thor sees in his father's face that he's pushed this as far as he can. He backs away, then leaves, pushing through the doors so hard that they slam backwards behind him. Odin watches him go.

* * *

Thor stands in the empty banquet hall, bearing the signs of the festivities cancelled due to the events of the day. Anger and frustration rising within him, Thor upends one of the massive tables. From across the room, Loki watches him, Arabella standing behind him.

Thor strides away from them to the far end of the hall sitting down on the steps. Loki calmly moves towards him sitting down as well.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now, Brother."

"Who said I was wise?"

"This was to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come. In time."

At the banquet hall entrance Sif, Fandral, and Hogun follow Volstagg as he enters in search of his dinner.

Sif looks around, "Redecorating, are we?"

Volstagg surveys the overturned tables and food, aghast. "What's this - ?!"

"I told you they'd cancel it." Hogan replies demurely.

"We thought that was just you being your normal cheery self." Fandral quips.

Volstagg looks about the floor, despairing. "All this food – so innocent, cast to the ground. It breaks the heart!"

Loki sighs admitting, "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father."

Thor considers this, looks at his hammer, a gleam in his eye. Loki can guess what he's thinking, grows concerned.

"No, no, no... stop there! I know that look!"

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

"Thor, it's madness!"

The others in the room take note of Loki's raised voice. Volstagg is the first to ask, "Madness? What sort of madness?"

"Nothing! Thor was making a jest!"

"The safety of our Realm is no jest. We're going to Jotunheim."

Fandral looks up at his friend and leader in shock. "What?!"

"Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must not break." Sif tells him.

Loki looks on, intrigued by the proceedings. His eyes flit to Arabella who stands across the room still, silent, observing.

Fandral pleads with Thor, "This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a God. This is Jotunheim."

"And if the Frost Giants don't kill you, your Father will!" Volstagg says worriedly.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket! We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif says earning a grin from Thor.

Thor sizes up his friends, smiles. He proceeds to make his case with enthusiasm and charismatic conviction. "My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together?"

"Fandral. Hogun. Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"You did," Hogun admits.

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

"You did."

"Yes!" He turns to Fandral. "Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?"

"You did."

He then turns to Sif, "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young Maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known?"

"I did."

Thor quickly replies, "True, but I supported you, Sif." He then turns back to the others, "My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."

The others exchange concerned looks, and realize there's no convincing him.

"Come on. You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?"

Loki looks startled. "What?"

"You are coming with me..."

"Yes, of course! I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side."

"And I."

"And I."

"And I. The Warriors Three fight together."

"I fear we'll live to regret this." Sif tells them.

"If we're lucky." Arabella says speaking up for the first time. The brothers turn to the door where Arabella stands quietly, her arms crossed over her chest, a look of displeasure on her face.

"Arabella…" Loki begins trying to convince her of their cause, but she holds up her hand stopping him. "I'm going."

"You are?" Loki asks.

"I do not agree. But something about all this is very odd, so my curiosity outweighs my judgment. Besides, someone has to keep you two idiots alive."

* * *

Thor, Sif, Loki, Arabella and the Warriors Three walk from the Palace, across the grounds. They reach a group of Attendants who ready their battle gear for their journey. Loki slips away from the group, and speaks to a nearby guard. Hogun and Arabella both notice but neither say anything.

Hogun wonders out loud, "We must first find a way to get past Heimdall."

Volstagg scoffs, "That will be no easy task. It's said the Gatekeeper can see a single dew drop fall from a blade of grass a thousand worlds away."

"And he can hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim."

Volstagg turns to Fandral, "Jest not! He hear-eth all!"

"Please. Getting past him should be simple enough now, since he seems to be letting Frost Giants sneak by under his nose."

Volstagg, terrified, calls out to the sky. "Forgive him! He mean-eth no offense!"

Loki rejoins the group as Thor leads them onward.

* * *

Thor and his band of adventurers, on horseback, pass through the massive Gate, leaving Asgard behind. They ride along the most astounding path in this Realm or any other – The Rainbow Bridge. Wide and flat, it runs straight out from Odin's Palace to the mists and black void of space beyond. In the distance far ahead, the Bridge continues on until it reaches Heimdall's Observatory.

The band draws near the Observatory, where Heimdall himself, Gatekeeper of Asgard, stands at his post on the Bridge before them, blocking their way, staring them down. There is something other-worldly about him, even for this Realm. He holds a massive sword in front of him, his stern, intimidating face virtually concealed by armor. Something glints beneath his visor, like twinkling stars.

Loki turns back to the others. "Keep your weapons sheathed and your mouths closed. This is going to take subtlety and sincerity, not brute strength. Leave this to me." Loki dismounts and steps forward. "Good Heimdall—"

"You're not dressed warmly enough."

Thor, Loki, and the others trade looks.

"I'm sorry?"

"The freezing cold of Jotunheim. It will kill you all in time, even Thor." A beat passes as he looks to the group. "Do you think that you can deceive me? I, who watch all? I, who can sense the flapping of a butterfly's wings a thousand worlds away?" He fixes his eyes pointedly at Fandral. "Or can hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim?"

Fandral looks gob-smacked. "That was just a bit of a jest, really..."

Loki goes into damage control. "You must be mistaken. We're not—"

Thor steps forward, "Enough!" The God steps forward past Loki. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

Heimdall stares him down. "For ages have I guarded Asgard and kept it safe from those who would do it harm. In all that time, never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor walks past Heimdall as the Gatekeeper lets the group pass.

Volstagg walks past the frustrated Loki, and needles him. "What happened? Silver tongue turn to lead?"

Loki glares at the man, "Get me off this bridge before it cracks under your girth."

Volstagg and Fandral share a laugh.

Thor and the others enter the Observatory and move to stand in front of the opening staring out into space. Heimdall climbs onto the large control apparatus at the center of the room and slides his massive sword into the machine. The apparatus roars to life, the Bifrost energy quickens along the Bridge, feeding into the Observatory.

The Observatory's giant turret swings around, and aims toward a section of space. The great turret fires, the rainbow light of Bifrost energy blasts out of it. The Bifrost opens at the end of the platform upon which Thor and his six comrades stand.

"Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg quips.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today." Thor replies.

"None do. All is ready. You may pass."

Thor starts towards the Bifrost, he turns back to the others and grins. "Come on. Don't be bashful."

Heimdall shoves the sword the rest of the way into the machine, the groups bodies stretch towards the maelstrom, changing shape, as if every atom of their being is being elongated by the pull of it. In an instant, they're jerked off the platform and inside the vortex.


	3. Jotunheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel, Thor and anything else related to the two. I only own my original character Arabella as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

A hole in the sky rips open, and the Bifrost comes shooting out of it. Snow flurries up when the Bifrost hits, as Thor and his band touch down. Runes from the Bifrost are imprinted on the ice around them. Volstagg loses his footing, falling backwards. Thor quickly grabs him by the belt, the warrior dangling precariously on the edge of a sheer cliff on the planet's inner ring, opening up to the black abyss of space beyond.

"Come on, big fella. Up...!"

With an effort, Thor pulls the burly warrior back onto the ice and, tremendously relieved, he proclaims: "This belt! This belt is now my lucky belt! I will never remove it! Even when bathing!"

Fandral smirks, "You bathe?"

Thor and the others turn and stare out in horror and wonder at the frozen alien wasteland before them. The whole planet is a massive flattened ring of jagged ice, slowly breaking apart. Huge chunks of ice calve away from its outer edges and float off into space. The planet's icy surface cracks and melts as far as the eye can see. The ruins of a Jotun city lies in the distance.

Hogun glances around feeling uneasy, "We shouldn't be here."

"Too late now."

"Actually, it's not. We could turn right around, hop back to Asgard, share a mug by the fire. Could be nice."

Thor ignores Fandral and heads off across the ice. Loki looks around, anxious. "Perhaps we should wait."

Thor turns back to his brother. "For what?"

"To survey the enemy. To gauge their strengths and weaknesses from a distance."

Volstagg agrees, "I'm liking that. Gauging, surveying. Particularly the distance part."

"We know all we must. It's time to act." Thor heads on. Reluctantly, the others follow.

Sif scoffs, "He's just got to swing his hammer..."

The group trudges behind Thor across the frozen wasteland, shielding themselves from the howling wind and cold. Arabella conjures a fire ball in her hand holding it out in front of her, it not only lights their way but envelopes the group in warmth. The warriors look to their Angel with gratitude as they move closer to the flame. Loki looks around them, anxious. Volstagg shivers.

Thor, however invigorated, turns back to his comrades. "It feels good, doesn't it? To be together again, adventuring on another world?"

Fandral scoffs, "Adventuring? Is that what we're doing?"

"What would you call it?"

"Freezing."

Volstagg rubs his stomach, "Starving."

Sif shakes her head, "Whining."

"How about a song to lift our spirits?"

The others groan collectively.

Hogun shakes his head, "No, not that!"

"Please don't make us sing again!" Sif pleads.

"If I have to listen to Volstagg's singing voice one more time, I'll fall on my own sword!"

Sif smirks at Fandral's statement, "Well, now I'm on board."

She and Thor share a grin. The party reaches the edge of the city – its ancient structures of jade and ice melting and crumbling, ravaged by warfare long ago. A temple lies before them, across a central plaza.

Sif looks around, "Where are they?"

"Hiding. As cowards always do." Thor leads the others onwards towards the central plaza.

Loki reluctantly follows. They don't notice as shadowy figures move in the shadows of the structures nearby.

The party reaches the plaza. They sense the Frost Giants in the shadows and crevices, surrounding them now on all sides. The Asgardians reach for the hilts of their weapons.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians."

"I speak only to your King. Not to his foot soldiers."

"Then speak."

Thor turns towards the source of the voice, in a balcony of the temple, where Laufey sits, veiled in shadow, behind a cascading waterfall. The Jotun King is ancient, noble, powerful – too proud to reveal even a hint of the years of suffering he and his people have endured.

"I am Laufey, King of this Realm."

"And I am—"

"We know who you are, Odinson. Why have you brought the stench of your blood into my world?"

"I demand answers."

Laufey stands, sizing up Thor, tries to piece this together. "You "demand?"

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The House of Odin is full of traitors."

Sif and the Warriors Three exchange a puzzled look, disturbed by the Jotun King's words.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

Laufey stands quickly, "Your father is a murderer and a thief! He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim the Casket."

"Not when you'd use it to make war against other Realms."

Laufey laughs, cold, mocking. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson. Nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"Well, this "boy" has grown tired of your mockery."

Thor takes a step towards Laufey. The other Jotuns step in front of Thor, blocking his path. The others finally see the Frost Giants now – terrifying, blue-skinned, standing eight feet tall, ice blades forming onto their arms.

Loki moves next to his brother and quietly implores him. "Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We're outnumbered."

"Know your place, Brother..."

"You should listen to his counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash." Laufey steps out of the shadows. "I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor simmers as Loki speaks up. "We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, Brother."

The others look to Thor imploringly. Thor stares Laufey down a beat – then relents. He turns to leave. His comrades breathe a sigh of relief and follow, when the Frost Giant behind Thor speaks up.

"Run back home, little princess."

Thor stops in his tracks.

Loki goes white, he knows what's coming. "Damn."

* * *

In one quick move, Thor pulls Mjolnir, swings it, and knocks the Jotun clear across the plaza. "Next!"

The Asgardians reluctantly draw their weapons, gather into a circle around Thor.

Volstagg looks around at the angry Jotuns approaching them. "Silly hammer! Has a mind of its own!"

Ice forms on the Jotuns' bodies, creating a frozen armor around them, extending off the ends of their arms like swords. One Giant does so directly in front of Fandral.

"I'm hoping that's just decorative."

Thor leaves the circle of Asgardians, swinging at another Frost Giant. His comrades form another circle around him, separating him from the Jotuns, as he whirls his hammer around once and catches it with a cocky grin. He's enjoying this.

Fandral calls to Volstagg and Hogun. "Well? What move, do you think?"

"I say we use "The Norn's Revenge." Volstagg offers.

Fandral scoffs, "At this close range? I think "The Alfheim Lunge" is a better move."

Volstagg gives him a disgusted look, "Maybe if they were three feet tall! No! How about "The Randy Valkyrie"?"

"Shut up!" Hogun yells to them.

* * *

Across the plaza, Thor easily dispatches some Jotuns. "Come on! At least make it a challenge for me!" Two huge Brutes jump down from above. One of the huge Jotuns lands a tremendous blow, sending Thor back across the ice. Thor rises, grins. "That's more like it!"

He throws Mjolnir with all his strength, knocking the Brute head over heels. Thor raises his hand. Mjolnir slows in mid-air, then flies back to his grasp. "Ugly and stupid."

Thor takes out yet another Frost Giant, then all hell breaks loose as the Asgardians and Jotuns begin to battle. A Jotun backs Hogun up against a wall of ice. As the Giant hurls an ice blade fist at him, the grim warrior swings his mace over his head, embedding it into the ice wall, and hoists himself up, dodging the Giant's blow and leaping over him. Hogun takes out a second approaching Frost Giant, spins back, dodges a swing from the first, then pounds the Jotun with his mace.

Nearby, Sif expertly stabs one Jotun after another with her double-bladed staff. One knocks her viciously to the ground. "If you don't treat me like a lady, I won't act like a lady!" She takes out the Jotun.

Loki backs away from an approaching Brute, and finds himself at the edge of a deep crevasse. The Brute charges at Loki and at the last second the Brute passes right through Loki falling into the crevice below. The real Loki comes out from behind a nearby pillar and dissipates his clone. "Pathetic."

He turns back to the battle. Two Jotuns come at him from either side. He lets two daggers fly, felling both Giants at once.

Next to Loki, Arabella fells four giants with fire-balls before sending up a wall of fire separating herself and Loki from the approaching giants.

Laufey eyes the woman, then nods to one of his guards – a massive Jotun brute. "Take out the fire one."

The Brute leaps down from the balcony, icing himself up, then punches his giant fist into the ice beneath his feet. It's a long-range attack, causing pillars of ice to explode out in front of Hogun, sending the grim warrior flying back.

The short-range effect shakes and ripples the ground beneath Arabella sending her to her knees. Before she can stand up a stalagmite juts up out of the ground piercing through the right side of her abdomen.

"Ah!"

Loki hears his Angel's scream of pain, quickly moving to her side he watches as she melts the ice with her fire, scorching her skin in the process. By the time she is free, her once flawless pale skin is blackened, cracked and bleeding. Loki places her arm around his neck and helps her up moving away from the raging battle.

Sif takes out a couple Frost Giants, but she's knocked to the ground by another. It raises its weapon above her. Hogun sees Sif in danger. He pulls a hidden knife from his sleeve and hurls it at Sif's attacker, hitting him square in the chest. The Jotun falls dead.

Sif sighs, "I'm so glad I taught him how to do that!"

Volstagg grapples with a Frost Giant, getting a couple good hits in. "You may want to put some ice on that!"

The Frost Giant fights back, but Volstagg manages to grip it in a headlock just as another comes up on him from behind. Volstagg fends him off, then turns the first one loose. "You may be taller, but I'm wider!" Volstagg launches his mighty belly at the Jotun and sends him flying. Another Jotun grabs Volstagg, squeezing him tightly and sending him crashing to the ground. "It's not too late for you to surrender."

Volstagg recovers and fights on. The Jotun grabs Volstagg's bare arm. The warrior's skin begins to freeze from the Jotun's grasp, a blackness spreading from it, necrotizing Volstagg's flesh. The warrior shouts in pain. Volstagg head-butts the Frost Giant, shattering the Jotun's ice helmet and dropping him to the ground. Winded, he takes a seat upon one of the fallen Jotun's bodies to catch his breath. As the battle rages around him, he opens a secret compartment at the end of his weapon, takes out a small flask. Volstagg grimaces in pain eyeing his blackened skin. He yells to his comrades. "Don't let them touch you!"

He takes a swig, enjoying the brief respite, then rejoins the battle. Volstagg stabs his blade in a Giant's chest, but the sword stops mid ice layer. The Giant delivers a bone-breaking blow to Volstagg's face, and the warrior drops to one knee. Sif sees Volstagg in trouble and rushes towards him. In one quick move, she leaps up and off of Volstagg's back, using her boot to plunge Volstagg's blade deep into the Giant's chest, standing atop him as he falls backwards to the ground.

"Thank you, my Lady. But I nearly had him!"

"Of course you did."

* * *

Nearby, a Frost Giant forms a barrage of ice bullets, hurling them at Arabella and Loki. The Angel wraps her wings around herself and Loki, surrounding them barely in time, as the bullets go pinging and ricocheting off them. She unwraps them and races into the group of Frost Giants who attacked her and takes them out easily.

A Frost Giant touches a pool of standing water. It flash-freezes Hogun's feet to the ground.

Volstagg notices and hurries over, dispatching Jotuns as he goes. "Hang on!" Volstagg swings his weapon, wildly hacking at the ice around Hogun's legs to free him.

Hogun looks down, suddenly worried, as Volstagg's blade cuts deep – and perilously close to hacking into Hogun's legs.

"Watch the legs!"

"Right. Sorry." Volstagg chips away at the ice more carefully, finally freeing Hogun's feet.

Fandral sword fights with a Frost Giant. "You really think your icicles are a match for Asgardian steel?" Fandral lunges at the Giant. The Jotun knocks his blade away. "Fair enough."

Fandral moves on him again, but the Giant grabs Fandral's sword and snaps it in half. "Could we stop just a moment while I get another sword?"

Fandral fights the Giant with his broken sword. The Jotun then lunges at Fandral, who ducks just in time, grabs hold of the Giant's sword and redirects it, stabbing the Giant through with his own weapon. The Jotun staggers back, then reaches down and swipes at a pool of water, sending up a spray that freezes in mid-air, forming into an ice stalagmite. It impales Fandral, rendering him helpless.

Loki lets go of Arabella and races towards the impaled Fandral, throwing daggers and felling Frost Giants as he goes. He reaches the nearly-unconscious warrior, when other Jotuns approach. He fights them off.

Volstagg looks across the plaza and sees the impaled Fandral. "That's unfortunate." He hurries to his wounded comrade.

"I may need a bit of help. Not a good look, is it?"

"Just try not to bleed."

"How's the face?"

"Flawless."

Volstagg begins to pull the bleeding Fandral off the ice stalagmite. Loki plunges two daggers into the chest of one of the Frost Giants. The Giant grabs hold of Loki's gloved arm, freezing and shattering his glove and armor from his hand.

"Loki!" Arabella had looked up just in time to see the giant grab onto his bare arm, her mind feared the worst but then something unexpected happened that had a million questions running through her mind at Mach 7.

Loki looks at his arm, prepared for the worst. But instead of the blackness of necrotizing flesh, Loki's arm turns blue – like the Frost Giant's own skin. The blueness spreads painlessly up Loki's arm. He stares at it, confused. The Frost Giant is thrown as well, distracted by the unexpected phenomenon. Loki takes advantage of the distraction and shoves a dagger into the Giant's heart. He stares at his arm as the blueness fades, his arm returning back to its normal color.

* * *

Thor continues fighting, his blood lust rising. He taunts the Jotuns around him. "Come on!"

But when he hurls his hammer to take out a Jotun, the Frost Giants seize the opportunity. A group of Jotuns swarm Thor from all sides, keeping him separate from his weapon. Mjolnir falls to the ground. A Frost Giant desperately struggles to lift Mjolnir off the ground, to no avail.

Now free, the wounded Fandral looks relieved as Volstagg slings him over his shoulder, and the warriors start to leave.

From his balcony, Laufey looks upon the battlefield, decides it's time to pull out the big guns. He touches a wall of the palace. An energy wave sweeps from his touch, across the wall of the palace, and down to the ground below. The Asgardians hear a foreboding crack of ice below their feet.

Loki glances to Arabella, "That can't be good."

"Yes, it could! Might be an early spring!" Volstagg tries to stay upbeat.

They look down, suddenly filled with dread when they see a giant creature breaking free from the ice behind them.

Loki turns to his brother, who battles a group of the Giants. "Thor, we must go!"

Thor, still without his hammer, fights his Jotun foes mercilessly, a man consumed by blood lust. Loki sees the look on his brother's face – the savage thrill of the heat of battle.

"Then go!"

"There are too many of them!" Sif yells to him.

"I can stop them!"

The others hesitate. Jotuns break up through the ice all around them.

"Thor!"

But Thor ignores his comrades and continues fighting.

As a giant creature breaks free from the ice around them, Volstagg yells to them all, "Run!"

Reluctantly, the group flees back toward the inner edge of the planet as the creature gives chase.

Thor battles valiantly, but there's just too many of them. The Frost Giants swarm him from all sides now, as he disappears beneath a pile of blue flesh and ice. After a moment – Thor's fist forces its way up through the middle of the pile of Jotuns. He opens his hand, beckoning. One of Thor's attackers hears something roaring up behind him. He whirls around – BAM! – Mjolnir nails him square in the face, then flies into Thor's outstretched hand. Thor raises the hammer up high, and brings it down on the ground with all his might.

KRAKABOOM! Lightning strikes down from the sky, the hammer channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Jotuns around him. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The Jotuns convulse, drop dead to the ground.

But the force of the blast also cracks the ice below, the shockwave continuing to spread outwards. It moves out to where his comrades are running, breaking up the ground beneath them, exposing the black void of space below.

Volstagg looks back, "What's Thor done?"

"Likely killed us all!" Loki yells out.

As they reach the edge of the cliff they pause, Loki yells out, "Heimdall! Open the bridge!"

Suddenly in front of them from underneath the cliff, the giant creature rises before them. Thor sees he's put his friends in even greater danger. He raises Mjolnir high, summoning the winds. They lift him off the ground and carry him across the frozen wasteland to his comrades. He flies into the creatures mouth and straight out the back of its head killing it instantly.

Suddenly swirling mists quickly engulf the fleeing Asgardians before them. The Asgardians stand in the mist, unable to see. Hogun takes a step back, the ice cracking beneath him. They dare not move, for fear of falling through, into the void below.

Thor lands beside his comrades in the shroud of mists. "Loki, Arabella, we have to see."

Loki and Arabella glance at one another before they each raise their arms. Loki concentrates, the mists begin dissipating and Arabella blows them away with her wind. But as they do, the Asgardians see before them the faces of the Frost Giants. There are hundreds of them – too many, even for a Thunder God.

Volstagg leans into the two beside him. "Actually, could you bring the mists back, please?"


	4. Banished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel, Thor and anything else related to the two. I only own my original character Arabella as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

Thor realizes that he and his comrades are as good as dead. The Giants move in for the kill, when they hear a deafening roar. A hole in the sky opens up, and the Bifrost blasts down onto the inner edge of the planet. Out of the maelstrom comes the sound of thundering hooves, and, to the shock of all, upon the raised rock next to them stands – Odin Allfather astride his powerful, eight-legged steed Sleipnir. He's clad in battle armor, Gungnir in his hand – an imposing sight.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor yells out holding Mjolnir up.

"Silence!" Odin orders.

Laufey slams his fists into the ground, and the ice beneath his feet raises him towards Odin. The Asgardians start to react, thinking it's an attack, but Laufey just stands face-to-face with Odin. Asgardian and Jotun alike look on uneasily, unsure what's about to happen.

Laufey sizes up Odin, notices that as powerful as the Allfather still is, the years have taken their toll. He's not the foe he once was. The two rulers talk quietly, out of earshot of the others.

"Allfather. You look weary."

"Laufey. End this now."

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."

Unseen by Odin and the others, Laufey starts to form an ice blade at the end of his arm. "We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for – war and death."

Odin looks grim, determined. "So be it."

Without warning, Laufey swings his ice blade at Odin, but Odin is quicker. The Allfather brings his spear down upon the ice. Laufey and the nearest Jotuns go falling backwards in a wave, the ice cracking beneath their feet. The other Frost Giants turn tail and run.

Odin raises his spear. The hole in the sky opens, the Bifrost energy blasting forth from it. The Bifrost envelops the Asgardians, yanks them off the ground and up through the hole. The vortex closes behind them as all falls silent. Laufey stares up after them contemptuously.

* * *

"Why did you bring us back?"

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?"

"I was protecting my home."

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin pulls Heimdall's sword from the control panel and throws it to him. Heimdall backs away. Odin turns to the others. "Get him to the healing room! Now!"

Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun hurry to help Fandral out of the room.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!"

Odin stares at him.

"The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you. Whatever the cost, the world must know that the new King of Asgard will not be held in contempt."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!"

The whole world seems to stop at Thor's words. Odin falls quiet. When he speaks again, there's something terrifying beneath the calmness of his words.

"A fool, yes! I was a fool to think you were ready."

Loki takes a step towards Odin imploringly. "Father—"

Odin turns and gives Loki a look which stops him in his tracks, the God returns to his place next to Arabella, who stands with her head bowed.

"Thor Odinson... You have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!"

The Allfather plunges Gungnir into the Observatory's control panel. The turret turns, the Bifrost energy building along with Odin's rage. It fires, as the Bifrost opens at the end of the platform, creating a portal behind Thor. Odin turns angrily to his son.

"You are unworthy of these Realms!" Odin rips a disc off Thor's chest.

"You're unworthy of your title!" He rips away Thor's cloak.

"You're unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed."

Thor glances over at Loki and Arabella, shock written on their faces as Odin steps away from Thor.

"I now take from you your power!" Odin extends his hand towards his son. Mjolnir goes flying from Thor's grasp into Odin's hand.

"In the name of my father..."

A finger of lightening comes off the hammer and hits Thor, disintegrating the right arm of his armor and part of the chest piece.

"...and his father before..."

Another strike disintegrates the remainder of Thor's armor, including the cape and torn-away disc on the floor.

"I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

Odin thrusts Mjolnir before him and – with a crack of thunder – Thor is hurled backwards into the open Bifrost and disappears in the vortex.

Odin holds Mjolnir in his hand, and stares at it bitterly. He closes his eyes, lost in contemplation, whispers something quietly.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."

Runes appear on the side of the hammer, as if carved into its smooth surface. The runes linger for but a moment, then disappear. Suddenly, Odin turns and hurls the hammer into the Bifrost.

After Odin leaves, his head hung down, Loki helps Arabella onto his horse and rides them back to the Palace. No words are spoken between the two. Neither knowing what to say.

* * *

Thor opens his eyes, surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, he's blinded by bright headlights of a vehicle – an SUV. It swerves, the side of it coming straight at him. It slams into him.

After a beat, "I think that was legally your fault."

"Get the first aid kit. Come on, big guy. Do me a favor and don't be dead, okay? Open your eyes and look at me."

Thor opens his eyes to see a small woman staring at him, concerned. She looks vulnerable and beautiful.

"Wow. Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR." Darcy says looking at the man.

Jane regretfully watches the storm evaporate above their heads. A thought strikes her. "Where did he come from?"

They exchange puzzled looks when Thor groans again. He sits up abruptly, and Jane topples backwards in surprise. Thor staggers groggily to his feet, then turns and offers Jane a hand up. She takes it hesitantly, and he easily pulls her up. She can't help but marvel at his strength.

"Uh, thanks. Are you okay?"

Thor searches the ground. "Hammer... Hammer…"

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered. That's pretty obvious." Darcy states with a laugh.

Jane notices something on the ground around them. She shines her flashlight down at the sand. "Oh my God, Erik... look at this."

He joins her at her side and sees it. A faint, discernible pattern is etched into the sand. They exchange a look. Amazed and excited, Jane hurriedly takes out a camera and snaps some photos of the runes. A breeze begins to blow them away.

"We have to move quickly before this all changes. We need soil samples, light readings, everything."

She pulls out a light meter, holds it up, takes some readings, jots them down in her notebook. Selvig looks at Thor, who stares up at the sky. "Jane, we have to take him to the hospital."

Jane kneels and quickly scoops up a soil sample in the canister. "Not right now. It'll take too long. County's an hour away. We'll drop him off after we're done here."

Selvig looks uncertain.

"Look at him, he's fine."

Thor stares up at the stars, shouting up at them angrily. "Father! Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!"

Selvig gives Jane a look, "Hospital. You go, I'll stay."

"You expect me to leave you alone in the middle of the desert?"

Thor turns to the others, frustrated. "You! What Realm is this?"

The group is intimidated by his fervor.

"It's all right, my friend. We're going to get you some help." Selvig touches Thor's shoulder.

Thor shoves him off, grows agitated, belligerent. "Where am I?! Answer me!"

Darcy reaches into her fanny pack, pulls something out of it.

Jane looks on, concerned. "Erik, just back away..."

"You're in the desert outside the town of Puente Antiguo."

"What Realm?! Alfheim? Nornheim?"

"Uh... New Mexico?" Darcy says raising a Taser at him.

Thor looks at the weapon, unsure what to make of it. "You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weapon?"

Darcy fires, the electrified wires shooting out of the Taser, zapping him in the chest. Thor convulses, falls to the ground unconscious. Jane and Selvig stare at her, shocked.

"What? He was freaking me out!"

As Jane still takes soil samples, Darcy and Selvig struggle to drag an unconscious Thor to the SUV and lift him inside.

"Next time you decide to Taser somebody, make sure he's already inside the truck, okay? Jane! Come on..."

Reluctantly, Jane joins the others inside the SUV.

The SUV heads off into the distance. Behind it, high overhead, a hole opens in the sky. A last blast of Bifrost energy bursts forth from it, and a small object comes firing down from the sky. It burns across the desert sky like a meteor.

* * *

Back in town at County, the SUV sits parked before the emergency room entrance. Inside Selvig watches the unconscious Thor with interest as two orderlies set the Asgardian onto a gurney. Jane and Darcy stand before a sweet, ditzy admissions Nurse.

"Name?"

"He said it was "Thor."

The Nurse painstakingly types it into the computer, one key at a time. Jane watches as Thor is wheeled out of the room.

The Nurse types slowly repeating every letter she types in. "T-H-O-R. And your relationship to him?"

"I've never met him before."

"Until she hit him with a car." Darcy pipes up.

"I grazed him, but she tasered him."

"Yes, I did." Darcy says proudly.

The Nurse looks at Jane sympathetically, "Must have been quite the spat."

"I told you, I don't know him. I just want to make sure he's okay."

"I'm going to need a name and contact number."

"Jane Foster."

Again she types slowly repeating herself, "J...A...N..."

"Oh, for God's sake..." Selvig reaches over Jane's shoulder and hands the Nurse his business card. "Here. Let's go."

Selvig, Darcy, and Jane head out.

* * *

Thor, now in a hospital gown, winces in pain as he awakens on a gurney to find a Nurse standing over him, a syringe in his arm.

"Hi. Just taking a little blood."

Thor slaps the syringe away angrily and starts to sit up. "How dare you attack the son of Odin!"

"I need some help!"

Two orderlies race over and try to hold Thor down.

"We're trying to help you!"

"Then bring me a healing stone, you savages!"

He hurls one of them off, smashing against a wall. Now a couple Security guards and male Nurses join the fracas, all struggling to hold Thor down. Medical equipment goes flying, furniture overturned.

"What the hell is this guy on?"

Finally, they force him back down onto the gurney. Thor looks shocked and amazed that he's actually being overpowered by this small group. The Nurse injects him with a sedative right in his ass cheek.

"You're no match for the Mighty—" Thor struggles a beat, then passes out.


	5. Accusations and Pop Tarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel, Thor and anything else related to the two. I only own my original character Arabella as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

The next morning, smoke rises from a fifty foot wide crater. A townie pulls his pick-up to a stop at the crater's edge. He climbs out, peers down below, his curiosity piqued by what he sees.

"Huh."

The Townie approaches something at the center of the crater. It bathes him in an otherworldly, blue luminous glow. He reaches for the object, tries to lift it, but can't. He redoubles his efforts, strains with all his might, with no luck. He takes off his hat, fans himself, stares at the mysterious object.

"Huh."

* * *

Selvig appears with a cup of coffee and surveys the vast desert. He turns back into the lab and sees Jane, busy at her workstation, soldering a piece of equipment. A printer churns out blown-up screen-cap photos of the Bifrost footage. Darcy hangs them on the wall. Selvig surveys the scene, watches how Jane works, impressed. He notices a monitor which displays a complex program entitled "J. Foster Algorithm Analysis." He looks proud. The three of them have been up all night, fueled by caffeine and excitement.

"Darcy, when you're done, take the soil samples to Professor Meyers in geology. Remind him, he owes me."

"We might want to perform a spectral analysis."

"We?" Jane says with a raised eyebrow at Selvig.

"I flew all the way out here – might as well make myself useful."

This is the offer Jane's been waiting for. She gets up, inserts the piece of equipment she's been working on into a rack-mounted server.

"You know what would be really useful? Do you still have that friend at LIGO?"

"She was more than a friend."

"Could you call in a favor?"

"You don't think this was just a magnetic storm, do you?"

"If I'm right, their observatory must have picked up gravitational waves during last night's event."

"Meaning?"

Jane heads over to a computer monitor. Selvig follows. "Meaning these anomalies might signify something bigger."

"How "big" are we talking about?"

Jane indicates the footage on the monitor. As the last of the Bifrost cloud disappears into the night sky, there appears to be a blister in space, bulging out in convex and covered with stars.

"Look, the lensing around these edges is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

"A what?" Darcy asks coming over to the two.

"I thought you were a science major."

"Political Science."

Selvig shoots Jane a confused look. Jane shrugs. "She was the only applicant."

Selvig turns to Darcy, "An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a "theoretical" connection between two different points of space-time."

Darcy stares blankly.

Jane turns to the girl, "It's a wormhole."

Selvig looks skeptical as Jane prints out a frame-grab off the monitor.

"Erik, look..." Jane indicates the print-out showing the constellations seen through the "bubble" in the clouds. "What do you see?"

"Stars."

"Yeah, but not our stars." She spreads out a star chart, barely able to contain her excitement. "This is the star alignment for our quadrant, this time of year. So unless Ursa Minor decided to take the day off... those are someone else's constellations."

Selvig's intrigued, in spite of himself.

Darcy pulls another frame-grab of the Bifrost footage from the printer and hangs it on the wall, when something in the image catches her eye. "Hey, check this out."

Jane and Selvig examine the photo, amazed.

"No, it can't be..." Selvig trails off.

"I think I left something at the hospital." As Jane walks away, the other two study the picture. Inside the Bifrost funnel cloud is a figure – the vague, but unmistakable shape of a man.

* * *

At the top of the Palace, a small figure stands on the balcony. It is a burdened Odin, looking out over Asgard.

Frigga enters to find Odin standing lost in thought. "How could you have done this?"

"Do you understand what he has set in motion? He's taken us to the brink of war!"

"But banishment?! You would lose him forever? He's your son!"

"What would you have done?"

"I would not have exiled him to a world of mortals, stripped of his powers, to suffer alone. I would not have had the heart for such cruelty!"

"That is why I am King. I, too, grieve the loss of our son. But there are some things that even I cannot undo."

"You can bring him back."

"No! His fate is in his own hands now."

* * *

Thor awakens on a hospital bed. He notices restraints on his wrists now. He pulls at them, tries to free himself, to no avail. "It's not possible!" He tries again, mustering all his strength. One of his hands slips free from its restraint.

* * *

Jane again faces the Admissions Nurse, with Selvig and Darcy nearby.

"I'm sorry, only relatives can visit patients."

"But... I'm his wife."

Darcy stifles a snicker at this, as the Nurse looks doubtful.

"I thought you said you didn't know him."

"I meant I barely know him anymore. The man he's become. He's changed. I mean, what woman really knows her husband, anyway?"

"None of us, dear. He's in Room 102."

Jane, Selvig, and Darcy head down the corridor, passing the destruction of the ER Thor wrecked the previous night. They enter Thor's room to find Thor's bed empty.

* * *

Back out in the parking lot Jane, Selvig, and Darcy quickly climb into Jane's SUV.

Jane starts the car, frustrated. "I just lost my most important piece of evidence. Typical"

"So now what?"

"We find him."

Selvig is worried now, "Did you see what he did in there? I'm not sure finding him is the best idea."

"Well our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event, I want to know what that thing was, and he can. So we're gonna find him."

"Oo-kay." Darcy pulls out her Taser and a can of mace.

"So we're gonna look all over New Mexico, right?"

"Exactly." Jane puts the car in reverse and backs up, when – BAM! She collides with Thor again, dressed in stolen hospital scrubs.

Jane and Selvig exchange a look before they jump out of the SUV, and help Thor to his feet.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose."

Thor looks up at the sky. "Blue sky... one sun... This is Earth, isn't it?"

Darcy scoffs, "I think you may have hit him with the car one time too many."

"Let's get you some clothes."

* * *

Out at the crater, cars, pick-ups, and SUVs are parked around the crater, the sound of a boisterous party coming from within. It looks like the whole town has turned out. Locals sit on lounge chairs, drink beer from coolers, laugh and talk. They watch the center of the crater, where large men have formed a line to take a turn with the mysterious object. One of them struggles and fails to lift it. As he gives up, the next man steps up and takes his turn, straining from the effort. Other Townies snap pictures of the scene with their cell phones.

They hear an approaching rumble, then clear a path as a large pick-up truck backs its way down the crater's edge. An eager townie hops out the passenger side and pulls a thick chain from the back of the truck. He fastens one end around the object, then securely affixes the chain to the bumper and the rear of the undercarriage.

"This'll do it." He yells to the driver. "Okay, let 'er rip!"

The townsfolk watch as the pick-up's engine roars, then strains, its wheels spinning futilely, until finally the entire bed of the truck is ripped right off the chassis. People dive out of the way. The pick-up driver sticks his head out, he looks back, shocked. The townsfolk laugh, the party continuing. They don't notice as – on the crater's edge above them, an imposing Government vehicle pulls up to a stop.

A Fed in a suit climbs out, peers down at the boisterous gathering below, his eyes fixed on the object at the center of the crater. He is SHIELD Agent Coulson. He stares down at the object which glows with an otherworldly blue energy – MJOLNIR. He pulls out a phone.

"Sir – we found it."

* * *

In a back room, Thor, now shirtless and wearing jeans, looks around for a t-shirt. Jane and Darcy, standing in the lab, can't help but notice his reflection in the mirror. Darcy eyes his powerful build, rippling biceps.

"You know, for a crazy homeless person, he's pretty cut."

Jane turns away. Thor emerges from the back room, holding a t-shirt.

"Hey, sorry I tased you!"

Thor heads over to Jane's work area, starts fiddling with the equipment there with interest. Jane hurries over to put a stop to it.

"Excuse me... excuse me!"

She leads him away from the work station. Thor holds up the t-shirt. On the front, it bears a sticker which reads: "HELLO, MY NAME IS DR. DONALD BLAKE." Thor looks at it, puzzled. "What is this?"

Jane rips the sticker off. "Oh. My ex. Good with patients and bad with relationships."

Thor stares at her a beat.

"Uh, they're the only clothes I had that'll fit you. Sorry."

"They will suffice." Thor turns his attention to the pictures of the Bifrost on the wall.

"You're welcome. Now tell me..."

Thor studies the frame-grabs with interest. Jane points to his form in the Bifrost photo.

"What were you doing, in that?"

He glances at it, dismissive. "What does anyone do in the Bifrost?"

Everyone stares at him. Selvig seems to recognize the word. Jane opens her notebook, quickly writes the word down. Thor moves close to her, eyes the notations and drawings within the book, curious.

Selvig eyes the man, amused, skeptical. "The Bifrost..."

Jane starts to get uncomfortable with Thor standing so close to her, looking over her notations. She quickly closes the book. "What exactly is the Bifrost?"

Thor ignores her, "This mortal form has grown weak. I need sustenance."

"But— Somebody get the mortal a Pop-Tart."


	6. Truth & Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel, Thor and anything else related to the two. I only own my original character Arabella as well as anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

 

Inside the healing room, Sif, and the Warriors three, battered and shell-shocked, still reeling from the day's events, sit before a roaring central fire. Loki stands next to the fire, gazing at Arabella who stands on the platform looking out over the city. The gash in her side has healed but the skin surrounding it is still blackened.

Hogun reaches into the flames, and pulls out some fragile healing stones. Neither the fire, nor the stones burn him. As he carefully places the stones over the wounds of his comrades, the stones begin to glow. He crushes them to a powder. His comrades' injuries heal up at the glowing powder's touch.

Fandral winces in pain as Hogun heals his gaping wound.

Volstagg looks at the skin on his arm – healing, but still blackened from the necrotizing touch of the Frost Giant.

Loki watches him, then stares at his own arm, where the Giant's touch turned his skin blue. It's undamaged, back to its normal color.

Volstagg takes a drink from his cup, "We should never have let him go."

"There was no stopping him." Sif says from her place across the fire.

Fandral sits forward, "Well, at least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

Volstagg winces as Hogun rubs the powder onto his arm. "How did the guard even know?"

Loki stares at his arm. "I told him."

Fandral look sup from his seat to Loki standing on his left. "What?"

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" Volstagg says bitterly.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

"You couldn't have known." Arabella says laying her hand on Loki's arm. The look in her eyes tells him she saw what happened to his arm on Jotunheim and she wants answers.

Sif stands approaching the two. "Loki, Arabella, you're the only ones who can help Thor now. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

"And if we do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?"

The others exchange glances, torn. Loki has a point. He leaves the room. Hogun stares after him.

Sif shakes her head, "He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor."

"He has every right to be." The tone in Arabella's voice tells them not to speak ill of Loki in her presence.

Volstagg speaks up, "True, but we should be grateful to him. He did save our lives."

Hogun speaks up for the first time, "Laufey said, there were traitors in the House of Odin." The others turn to the usually quiet Hogun. "A master of magic could easily bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

Fandral sighs, "Why is it every time you choose to speak, it has to be something dark and ominous?"

The others look to Hogun, understanding the implication, their eyes glance uneasily to Arabella who stands quietly by the door.

Fandral stands, "Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely."

Sif agrees, "Who else could elude Heimdall's gaze with tricks of light and shadow?"

"The ceremony was interrupted just before Thor was named King." Volstagg reminds them.

"We should go to the Allfather." Sif says.

Fandral scoffs, "And tell him what? "Oh, by the way, we think your son just betrayed the throne. And do us a favor. Bring back Thor. There's a good fellow!"

Sif glares at him, "It's our duty. If any of our suspicions are right, then all of Asgard is in danger."

The four breath a sigh of relief as Arabella leaves the room, the door slamming shut behind her. Though they were only speaking their thoughts, they were afraid they had angered the Angel and they knew that was not something you wanted to do.

* * *

Truthfully Arabella had listened and taken in every word they had to say. She didn't like to admit it, but her mind had been thinking the same thing. Loki had the power to sneak someone in, he was deceitful enough to deceive them all and after a lifetime of pain and living in Thor's shadow, he was angry enough to betray his family. Arabella knew Loki better than anyone and that is precisely why she knew he was capable of something like this. And that thought alone was what was leading her to the vault.

* * *

Loki heads into the Vault and sees the Casket of Ancient Winters sitting on its stand. He walks over to it slowly, reaches out to it, grasps it by the handles on either side and lifts it off its pedestal. As he does, a blueness spreads from his arms, across his body. The latticework behind the Casket starts to separate, the Destroyer rousing. A fire starts to glow within its black metal armor, as it rattles to life, but Loki ignores it – the blueness spreading further, consuming his whole body.

"Stop!"

Loki doesn't turn but hears Odin hurrying into the room, Arabella behind him. The Destroyer goes motionless, the latticework rejoining before it. Odin eyes Loki with dismay.

"Am I cursed?"

"No."

Loki sets the Casket back upon its pedestal. "What am I?"

"You're my son."

Loki turns to face them, his entire face and hands are blue just as the Frost Giants. Arabella gasps as she meets his eyes which instead of the deep green, are blood red. The blue fades after a moment, his eyes returning to their Emerald green. "What more than that?"

Odin doesn't answer. He looks suddenly weary, burdened.

Loki sizes him up and realizes the truth, he walks across the floor towards his Father. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Odin looks him in the eye. He can deny it no longer. "No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring – abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Loki is sent reeling by the revelation. "Laufey's son..."

"Yes."

His breathing quickens as he desperately struggles to make sense of it all. "Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin doesn't answer.

"Tell me!"

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace... Through you."

"What?" Loki breaths heavily, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"But those plans no longer matter."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me."

The pain and tears in his voice clenches Arabella's heart, her eyes well with tears at the look on his face as he realizes what he truly is and he was nothing more than a war trophy. She now understands why he looks different from his family, why he acts different and why Odin has always favored Thor above him.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?"

"You're my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What, because… Because I—I—I—I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?"

"No, no."

"You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years!"

Odin begins to shake, he sets down on the steps. "Listen..."

"Because no matter how much you claim to "love" me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin's body begins to shake, he lifts his hand reaching for Loki. It starts to move out of synch temporarily, leaving a trail, the effect of the Odinsleep approaching. Loki doesn't notice as Odin tries to fight it off.

Loki strides away towards the exit, brushing past Arabella quite forcefully.

"Loki." She pleads with her friend. "Loki!"

Odin starts towards him, when the enormous mental, emotional, and physical strain of recent events finally takes its toll. The effect of the Odinsleep consumes him. His entire body now moves out of sync with the rest of the world, leaving trails behind him as he staggers backwards. Odin falls back against a wall, his face contorting in a scream. He collapses to the stone floor.

"Father!" Arabella yells dropping down next to Odin, cradling his head in her lap. Loki, shocked, hurries to her side. He reaches his hand out laying it on top of his father's hand. "Guards! Guards, please, help!"

* * *

Frigga sits at her husband's bedside, holding his hand. Odin lies there – looking pale and lifeless, his body and the space around it warped from the effect of the Odinsleep. The walls of the chamber have moved close around him, protecting him like a dark crypt, sealing off any daylight.

Loki and Arabella stand at her side offering the woman comfort. The silence is deafening to Loki as he moves, heading for the exit. He pauses when they hear the clatter of armored footsteps hurriedly approaching. The Einherjar Guard enter the room, blocking his way out. Loki tenses as does Arabella, prepared for the worst, but the guards just stand before them. Loki is baffled as his Mother speaks.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until he awakens, Asgard is yours."

The Einherjar kneel before the shocked Loki. Another Einherjar enters, holding Gungnir before him. He kneels before Loki and offers the spear to him.

"Make your father proud."

Loki reaches out tentatively, then takes it. He likes the feel of it in his hand.


End file.
